Quiero Sobrevivir
by Roxa Arce
Summary: No sabe como llego, ni donde esta. Su tarea sera buscar el camino a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

Inicio

Me desperté lentamente, la luz del día provoco ardor en mis ojos. Intente moverme pero no podía, había algo sobre mí que me evitaba moverme. Las imágenes empezaron a formarse frente a mí, el ruido de los grillos llegaron a mis oídos.

Mire a mi alrededor pero solo vi verde, parecía un bosque, mire sobre mi pecho para encontrar un tronco sobre mi tórax. Pude ver que era producto de un rayo, el fuego se había apagado, la lluvia se había trasladado al otro lado de la enorme montaña que se veía a lo lejos.

Mis abrazos adormecidos se apoyaron en el tronco, para darme impulso para salir de debajo de el. Gritando pude alejar mis piernas del lodo, respirando ruidosamente verifique que no me hubiera quebrado ni herido.

Al no ver nada intente visualizar a mí alrededor sin poder recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Debo admitir que tengo miedo, no tengo idea de donde estoy ni como llegue. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Y ¿Cómo llegue?


	2. Chapter 2

Durante más de dos horas me puse a ver qué era lo que tenía, que no era mucho pero tampoco me extrañaba. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar lo poco que sabía era que estaba perdido, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

Entre las cosas que tengo son una remera y un pantalón, se acabo el inventario. Entre las cosas que se, estoy frente a un arroyo, hubo una tormenta recientemente y nada más. Entre las cosas que no se, es mi nombre, el lugar donde estoy, como llegue y porque estoy aquí.

Si definitivamente no sé nada, mi preocupación más importante es sobrevivir, no sé si alguien me busca o si yo estaba buscando a alguien, solo estoy más que seguro que debo encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero es una tarea difícil ya que mis piernas se encuentran muy heridas como para obligarlas a caminar.

Supongo que no me queda otra que quedarme donde estoy, capaz acercarme un poco al rio, no mucho, no quiero que se desborde, ¿Cómo se eso? Bueno tampoco quiero que me ataquen los insectos, pero no veo como evitarlo.

Me empecé a arrastrar hacia la orilla con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco para iniciar un plan de aguante. Suspire cansado al llegar a mi objetivo, podía sentir como mi corazón daban vuelcos muy dolorosos en mi pecho.

Mire las estrellas que se encontraba muy lejos de mí, no recuerdo que las viera antes, tampoco recuerdo si las vi en algún momento, todo me parece tan nuevo y extraño. Como si este no fuera mi lugar como si alguien o algo me esperaran en otro lado.

Los grillos empezaron a sonar cada vez mas fuerte mientras que el Sol iba cayendo, la Luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, pero no se lograba ver con mucha claridad. A ella, la recuerdo, mi padre me dijo que la Luna era una señora cuya tarea era vigilar a las personas más puras y ayudarlas en momentos duros.

No puedo recordar el rostro de mi padre, pero sé que era un buen hombre, que lo era.

Mi madre es poderosa, lo es.

Mis hermanas…supongo que ellas…

¿Por qué no logro recordar? ¿Tendré algún problema? ¿Me están castigando por algún error que cometí?

_Luna, me vendría muy bien tu ayuda –me siento raro al hablar con ella pero sé que está bien, que si le muestro respeto me ayudara, ¿raro? Ni tienen idea.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos pero yo ya me encontraba en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, ¿Dónde estoy ahora?

_**Sueño**_

_La oscuridad se estaba aclarando como si de la nada apareciera una luz que se metiera para iluminar todo a su paso. Parpadee varias veces pero sin dejar de sentir que no estaba en ningún lugar._

_Un ronquido me despertó de mi sueño, o eso creí, ya no me encontraba durmiendo frente al rio, si no que estaba en otro lado, podía sentir el colchón debajo de mi espalda, era tan cómodo pero extraño, el ronquido apareció nuevamente poniéndome cada vez mas incomodo._

_Mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación de hotel, ni idea de cómo lo sé, pero podía ver un televisor sobre un mueble, y una pequeña mesa de luz a mi lado con un despertados arriba de ella._

_Pero lo más raro fue la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, era castaña, no muy alta incluso acostada podrías darte cuenta de lo pequeña que era, pero incluso a pesar de no tener la menor idea de quién era o porque estaba en ese lugar sabía algo muy importante, ella era mi esposa._

_Un ruido muy fuerte provino de la puerta, de la nada apareció un hombre vestido completamente de negro con un cuchillo en su mano, el miedo me inundo por completo, pero no me moví. Solo me quede viéndolo, como su mano alcanzaba altura y caía sobre mi cabeza._

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, para mas comunicación pueden encontrarme en twitter y si no les molesta en mi perfil hay una pregunta con opciones sobre la próxima historia a escribir si me dieran su opinión estaría genial, gracias.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Por más que quisiera decir que me encontraba bien para mi situación, no podía hacerlo, estaba aterrado, el miedo paralizaba cualquier pensamiento razonable que podría tener. El frio se hizo evidente durante toda la maldita noche, he estado solo sin poder dejar de escuchar a los animales.

Los críos, los rugidos todos sonaban como si estuvieran a tu lado, pero se encontraban muy lejos de mi ubicación, o al menos eso esperaba. El dolor me estaba volviendo loco, a mitad de la noche había tenido que despertarme para cerrar las heridas, tengo miedo que se me meta algún animal extraño.

El sol apenas se veía en la lejanía por más que quisiera no podía hacer que apareciera más rápido, tenía una meta, sobrevivir, chequeado, objetivos pequeños, comida, agua, evitar infecciones. Si al menos supiera en cual selva me encuentro.

No sé que es venenoso ni que es comestible, pero el agua es lo primero, mire a mí alrededor buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para retener agua sin necesidad de moverme mucho. Cuando vi la salvación en el suelo asqueroso, lodo, podría hacer un recipiente con eso, pero antes debía prender una fogata.

El árbol que había descansado sobre mis pies se encontraba lo suficiente seco y quemado como para serme útil, mire a mis piernas que no se encontraban en tan buen estado, las heridas se habían cerrado en la noche pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado que no se abrieran.

Con la ayuda de una roca cercana pude ponerme de pie, las piernas me estaban ardiendo, parecían fuego líquido. Paso a paso me empecé ha acercar, paso a paso sentía como si mis piernas no existieran.

Con la pura fuerza de mis manos y dedos, despegue un buen pedazo de corteza para después agarrar un poco de carbón, que se había generado, recogí un palo y volví a mi lugar justo al lado de arroyo. Había visto esta acción en tele varias veces pero no recordaba mucho como se hacía.

Gire el palo una y otra vez sobre la corteza, mientras el humo salía podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos no se encontraban en buen estado, se habían lastimado mucho pero con la fuerza de voluntad y mucha pero mucha suerte logre generar fuego.

Con las hojas lo alimente mientras veía el rojo y amarrillo de las llamas, se sentía gratificante, con el lodo construí una pequeña taza. La deje secar al fuego, para mi desgracia el hambre me estaba matando, el rio a mi lado no ayudaba, podía ver peces que no podía atrapar.

Mire la roca que use como apoyo y cama, pensando cómo podría tener un arma sin herramientas, los primeros humanos debieron ser muy inteligente. Agarre el palo que había usado, y empecé a moldearlo con la roca, no era mucho pero necesitaba pasar el tiempo, sin pensar en la muerte, alguien debe buscarme ¿verdad?

Después de unos minutos, bastantes largos logren generar una taza de lodo para retener agua, un pequeño cuchillito de madera para atrapar pececitos. Con mis manos arme un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, tenía que beber algo y rápido.

_¿Porque estoy de nuevo en la misma habitación? ¿Cómo llegue? Miro al otro lado de la cama en esta ocasión no había nadie. Estaba solo en esta extraña habitación._

_Escuche un ruido proveniente del exterior, con miedo me paro sin saber si podre ponerme de pie, por milagro de un Dios desconocido lo conseguí. Apenas, el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, intentaba retenerlo sin mucho éxito, aun más cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación._

_Me encontré con un pequeño pasillo a oscuras, como si encontrara algo iluminado, un grito me congelo el corazón, era una mujer. Mire a la derecha e izquierda, sin saber de dónde provino el grito, al oírlo nuevamente decidí ir hacia la izquierda._

_Al final del pasillo había solo una puerta, una maceta que se encontraba a su lado se hallaba marchita, nadie la había cuidado en mucho tiempo. Un crujido sonó cuando la abrí, es mas pude sentir las vibraciones que genere al hacerlo._

_Pero aun con el corazón en la garganta la abrí para encontrarme con un inodoro, si les describiera con exactitud cómo se veía ese lugar les daría repugnancia. Parecía una casa abandonada, estaba todo podrido y dejando crecer organismos de otros._

_El grito hizo eco nuevamente pero esta vez sé de donde proviene, por lo que me doy vuelta para encarar lo que me tocara, lo cual no era una buena idea._

**Gracias por leer, les agradezco, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario me ayuda mucho.**

**Tengo como nuevo proyecto empezar a escribir una historia que tenga como base y principal característica, la participación del público por así decirlo, se que no tengo tantas personas que me siguen o que me conocen, pero quiero intentarlo, dejare en mi perfil ciertas encuestas que estaría genial que completara, la primera es ¿De qué pareja quieren que escriba?, les recuerdo que en base a sus respuestas la escribiré, si esta no recibe "votos" o respuesta no la empezare, desde los 50 votos tomare a la pareja mas apoyada para empezar la historia. **

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
